The Pond
by NickieButterfly
Summary: Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione discover new parts of each other near the pond at the Burrow AU Summer after 6th year. Rated for a reason. Warnings: Consensual incest. Over age of consent. (Weasleycest)


Warnings - consensual Incest and slash. Lust potions involved.

This One-shot came to me in a dream which is a bit random. I'd never even read an incest fic. But there is clearly a market for them, so I figured I may as well write it up.

Summer after 6th year. AU.

Ginny settled down on her towel with a copy of _TeenWitch_ , rolling onto her stomach, and shucking the neck strap of her shimmery silver bikini so she wouldn't get a halter neck tan line. The Twins, and Ron, predictably went straight for the swing rope, competing to see who could make the biggest splash. Her plan to tan, however was clearly not on the Twin's agenda. Every time one of them landed in the water the resulting splash seemed to target her. By the third round of swings, they'd managed to figure out exactly when to cast the spell in order to hit Ginny with their wake. She was soaked.  
Ginny roared in outrage, flipping the strap of her bikini back over her head and jumping up, brandishing her wand.

"Uh ah ah, little sister" Fred taunted.

"No magic out of school for you, young lady" George added with a smirk.

She huffed angrily, throwing her wand back down on the ground, and took off with a run, her fingers reached out digging into their matching weak spots, and tackling them into the water as they dissolved into laughter.

"Not fair!" Fred cried, gasping between laughter.

"Oh I think it's completely fair" Ginny replied seething, "you want to use magic to target me, then I'm going to exploit your ticklish spots, little help here Ron?"

Ron smirked at her over the Twins shoulders, and grabbed them from behind, holding them in place whilst Ginny attacked. Just as they had got a good system going for Ginny's revenge, the twins wand's trilled out an alarm charm.

"Sorry little Sis, that's our cue"

"Experiments to attend to you know"

"Acio towels", and with a double pop they were gone.

Ginny fell forward, as the sudden disappearance of the twins disrupted her footing on the slippery pond floor, and landed against Ron with a thud.

"Woah, alright there Gin?" he coughed as he caught her, his hands, shooting out to grab her hips in an attempt to stabilise her. Ginny, quickly scrambled her feet back underneath her, her body was pressed taught against Ron's, and she could feel a sudden kick start to her heartbeat. She planted her weight firmly, and stretched up, which only made things worse. As she'd stretched her body had slid up her brother's chest, and her hips had come into contact with his. Ginny squeaked, and looked up at him, wide-eyed. He was looking down at her too, equally caught between terrified, and turned on, his eyes wide, but darkened with lust and wanting, as she knew hers would be. They stared at each other for unknown moments, both panting, and suddenly their mouths met in desperation.

Ron's hands were in his sister's wet hair, his tongue pillaging her mouth with abandon, and Merlin help him, he didn't give a fuck. All he knew was that it felt amazing, and he wanted, needed more. Ginny moaned underneath him, and lifted one leg up to sit on his hip. He took the hint, running his hands down to cup her arse and hitch her up so she was wrapped around his straining cock, her heels digging into his bum. She moaned again into his mouth and Ron's hips jerked forward of their own volition, causing Ginny to drop her head backwards arching her back. Ron took the opportunity and licked a path down her neck. The top half of her body was floating, held up by the water, allowing Ron free movement of his hands, which he used to his full advantage, exploring his sister's body in earnest. As he kissed down between her breasts and pulled one side of her bikini away, exposing her to his waiting mouth, Ginny's hands suddenly flew up to his shoulders pushing back.

"Wait" she panted.

"We, we really shouldn't be..."

"No," Ron panted in return "we shouldn't, but Gods I want to Gin."

Ginny shivered, whimpering. "Oh Godric, so do I."

He reached one hand up and stroked her face, "So go with it, and we'll deal with the ramifications later"

She swallowed nervously, but nodded vigorously nonetheless, and Ron lowered his face back down, taking his sister's pert breast into his mouth and sucking.

Ginny was in heaven, but she wanted more with a desperation she'd never known before, and she was really starting to struggle to keep her hips still. Deciding to give up, she grabbed Ron's face and pulled him up her body to meet her mouth, kissing him fiercely and pushing against him until they were upright once more. She dropped her legs from around his hips, and heard her brother whimper at the loss of contact. She smirked against his mouth, then pulled back, spinning in place, she pressed her bum back against his cock, and grabbed one of his large hands, directing it down between her own legs. Ron hissed in surprise and she felt his cock jerk against her back, as his mouth dropped down to her ear.

"Are you sure?" he groaned. Ginny just huffed, and suck his hand down her bikini bottoms.

"Of course i'm sure you twat. Now hurry up and finger me."

Ron groaned, and descended on her neck with barely holding himself back from coming, as he let one finger drift down between Ginny's folds and she let out a breathy "oh". She was slick with her wetness, and he gathered some up dragging his finger forward to rub circles on her clit. His other hand was on her hip, pulling her tight against him, their hips both writhing against each other, but it wasn't long before his sister was begging for more. He traced the front of her hip with the other hand, and pulled her bikini bottoms to one side, slipping his other hand into her folds. Ginny mewled against him, thrusting her hips back against his dick, as he stroked the length of her slit. After a few passes though, he noticed that the water seemed to be washing way her slickness, so before it could all disappear, he slowly worked one thick finger into her hole.

"Oh, Gods yes" Ginny shouted.

Her whole body felt like it was on fire as Ron's finger sunk into her. He swirled it around, before crooking it against her G spot, bringing her, screaming into oblivion. As the wash of ecstasy faded it was replaced with a hunger and wantonness Ginny had only ever read about. Losing all her inhibitions, she spun to face her brother, grabbing his face in her hands and snogging the breath out of him.

"Fuck me." she panted as the kiss finally broke. "Please, Ron. I want you to fuck me, and then I want to blow you, tasting myself on your cock."

"Bloody hell" Ron breathed his eyebrows jumping off his face. "With pleasure sis" he smirked, picking her up by her arse and carrying her out of the pond.

Ron lay her down on the towels, and quickly stripped off his board shorts, before kneeling straddled over her knees. Holding eye contact, he reached behind her back and undid the strings holding her bikini top in place, then threw the garment to the side. He repeated the action with the ties on her bottoms, lifting her pelvis up as he threw the pants away as well. He could smell her then. The scent of her arousal drifting towards him, and he couldn't believe how crazy this was, and yet it felt so right. Clearly she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. Something he'd never even allowed himself to admit to himself before yesterday. Lowering her back down Ron set out to worship her body. Beginning with a kiss, he ever so slowly and teasingly made his way down to her hips, giving ample attention to her small breasts on the way. When he reached her hip and Ginny tried to part her legs to give him access, Ron smirked.

"Not just yet little sister", he winked, shuffling back until he was perched at her feet. Once there he repeated the slow trail up her body, drawing out the moment. Ginny huffed at him, but moaned in pleasure as he licked a trail up from behind her knee to her inner thigh. Finally, he allowed himself a moment to just stare at her, her skin glinting in the sunlight, reflecting off water droplets. As slowly as he could, Ron pushed her legs apart, and lowered his face to hover over the small patch of red gold hair. He blew a long breath across her clit and down her seam, cheering to himself when it caused her to whimper. He decided to repeat the process in the opposite direction, before finally lowering his mouth to her clit, and starting to suck.

"Ohh…...mmmmyyy, oh" Ginny mewled as her brother's mouth encased her, sucking and licking on her clit, before swiping his tongue up the whole length of her. _Yes, this._ This was amazing. She had no idea why, and she knew it was all kinds of weird, but Godric, she really didn't care. She just wanted to feel his mouth on her forever more. She groaned in happiness as he sunk first one then two of his long fingers into her, working her hole as he licked her clit. Her hips were bucking now, and that wantonness was building again, begging to let out her inner whore.

"Yes, yes, that's it's Ron, fuck me with your fingers and your mouth, oh, you feel so goooood."

"Oh, Gin" Ron grunted. "You keep talking like that you're going to make me come."

Ginny smirked.  
"Well maybe I want you too. Maybe I want you to spurt you come all over my breasts and stomach and then lick it off."

"Oh Fuck!" Ron yelped against her before scrambling up her body so that he was in a position to do just that, as Ginny wrapped her hand around his prick, and pumped. Ropey white seed shot out like a geyser, spilling all over Ginny's body. She smirked happily, bringing her hands up to rub it into her breasts and stomach. Looking him straight in the eye, his little sister commanded him to lick her clean, even going so far as to gather up a glob of his spunk and push him out of the way so that she could swipe it up the length of her pussy. Ron groaned, his spent cock fighting to come back to life, and greedily set about lapping every drop of his seed off his sister's lithe body.

By the time he's licked her pussy clean, Ron's dick was well and truly ready to go again, and Ginny was glad. Right now he had three fingers insider her, and was fucking her at a frantic pace, whilst she groaned and writhed and panted underneath him.

"Yeah, that's it Gin, ride them, ride them like they're my cock."

"Oh, Oh, Yes, oh, stop fucking teasing me Ron, I know you're hard again, just fuck me already!" she panted in response.

Ron grinned at her, and removed his fingers, lining himself up with her hole. "Last chance to back out" he said with a note of seriousness.  
Ginny just grabbed his hips and pulled him towards her, pushing the head of his cock just inside. "Mmmmmmhhhhh" she moaned, throwing her head back. "That feels, mmmh"

"You ever done this before?" her brother asked

"No" she panted, "you?"

"No" he replied.

They stared at eachother for a few moments panting, letting that knowledge settle around them. Eventually Ginny pushed her body up, and kissed him. "Take me Ron. I want it to be you"

Ron groaned, and slowly sunk into his sister, stretching her out fully for the first time.

"Oh…"

He stilled, pressing his forehead to hers. "Does it hurt?"

"No, " she breathed, "it feels amazing. So full. Keep going please."

Ron kissed her then, sheathing himself fully to the hilt, extremely glad that he had already come, and would now be able to last longer. He allowed Ginny to set the pace, building slowly from small little rocks until she had both legs thrown over his shoulders and he was positively pounding into her. Her walls tightened around him, and her back arched, her nails digging into his hips and back, scratching him, and with an enormous shudder, and a breathy yell of his name, she was coming, her juices running out from in between them.

As their pace slowed down, and Ginny recovered from her orgasam, she placed her hands back on Ron's hips slowing him to a stop, "I believe I promised to blow you once you'd fucked me." she winked.

Harry and Hermione arrived at the Burrow, about and hour after lunch. They had expected to find Ginny and Ron waiting for them, but Mrs Weasley informed them that the Twins had convinced them to go to the pond for a swim. Shrugging, Harry and Hermione both ran off to change figuring they might as well get a swim too.

As they came out of their respective rooms, Hermione found herself admiring the way Harry had filled out. The last two years of living without the threat of Voldemort, and spending his summer breaks actually being fed thanks to Sirius, were clearly doing wonders. He'd lost that gaunt, constantly exhausted pallor, and with the help of some nutrient potions had grown a good four inches taller, and broadened across the chest. It made a very attractive sight and Hermione heard a little voice in her head pipe up to say that he'd look even better once he was wet. Flushing, Hermione quickly darted in front of him and ran down the stairs. Little did she realize that Harry's eyes followed her arse the whole way down.

They chatted merrily on the walk, filling each other in on the details of their summer's so far. Hermione had spent time in Italy with her parents and was learning to drive. Harry had gone to some professional Quidditch games, and was being taught Animagus transfiguration by Sirius and Remus, as well as the "significantly more boring" details he'd need to know to claim his place as the head of the House of Potter once he turned seventeen at the end of Summer. So absorbed were they in their conversation, (and secretly checking each other out in a way they never had before) that they didn't notice what was going on until they were only a few dozen feet from Ginny and Ron.

Hermione's hand shot out blocking Harry's path.

"What?" he queried shooting her a confused look.

Hermione's face was pale, her eyes wide, and mouth dropped open in shock. But as Harry looked at her, he noticed that her breathing had quickened and a flush was spreading up her chest. Her eyes held a strange darkness to them too.

"Look" she breathed pointing towards the pond.  
Harry turned his head in the direction of her finger.

"Fucking hell!" he yelped jumping slightly, for there on the edge of the pond were Ginny and Ron, the former on her knees sucking her brother's cock, his hands twisted in her hair as his head dropped back to the sky.

"Shh" Hermione hissed at him.

"But, but. Gin, Ginny, and….they're…...they're _siblings_ Hermione!" Harry hissed in return.

"I'm very aware of that thank you." she replied primly.  
Harry raised an eyebrow at her, then narrowed his eyes at her as he noticed she was doing something weird with her legs.

"Oh my god!" he whispered at her as the Knut dropped. "It's turning you on isn't it!?"

Hermione flared bright red. "Shut it Harry."

He laughed. "Well, I suppose if you ignore the fact that they are siblings…" he mused turning back to look. "I mean if it were you down there, then i'd certainly be having the same reaction." he added wetting his lip at the thought.

Hermione's breath hitched beside him, and she turned to look at him imploringly. They stared at each other for a few moments, their chests heaving, and eyes darkening as they both imagined the other in their friend's place. Ever so slowly Hermione's hand drifted up, to grab the front of Harry's swim shorts, with a sudden tug, she pulled him towards her, their mouths meeting with a gasp. Their hands were everywhere as they kissed, slowly backing the rest of the way down the path towards their friends. They reached them just as Ron came with a gunt, Harry's eyes flew open and locked on his best friend's as Hermione's fingers worked at the ties of his shorts, pulling them open and pushing them back down on his hips. She finished the kiss, and sank to her knees taking his cock into her hot mouth before Ginny had even pulled off Ron.

"OH!" he gasped, the sound coming out a strangled cry. Still holding his eyes Ron, guided his sister off his cock, and turned her around.

"We've got visitors" he said his voice low and gravelly. Harry shifted his gaze, locking eyes with Ginny then, watching her's widen and then darken the same way Hermione's had been earlier, in what he know knew to be lust.

Ginny stood then, and walked around behind Harry, hooking her fingers into his shorts and pushing them down until he could step out of them and kick them away. Her hands then trailed up his body to his nipples, and she began tracing a line of licks and kisses along his back. Harry groaned again, his knees going weak, and Hermione looked up at him. Seeing Ginny at his back, she narrowed her eyes, and set out to prove her skill, hollowing out her cheeks and sucking. Harry's head fell back, and Hermione smirked at Ginny as she released him with a pop. She twisted to look at Ron behind her, and beckoned him towards her.

"I seem to be overdressed"

Ron's eyes lit up with shocked pleasure, and he quickly maneuvered himself behind her undoing the clasps on her Bikini top, and trailing kisses down her body as he went.

None of them heard the crack that came from up on the hill.

Fred landed on the hill overlooking the pond with a crack. He figured he'd start his search there since it was the last place he'd been, but as he glanced down toward the pond, all thoughts of looking for his notes immediately disappeared. Pulling his two way mirror out of his pocket he called his twin's name with an urgent hiss. "George"

"Yeah? You find them?"

"No…." Fred replied shaking his head and looking pale. "Get here _right_ _now_ "

George looked at him curiously, but seconds later he materialised with a crack, wand out ready to fight.

"What's going on?" George hissed looking around frantically for threats.

Fred held one hand up in a calm down signal, and turned his twin to face the pond.

"Bloody hell!"

"Right?"

"Wait, we did make the potion so that it only highlighted feelings that already existed right?" George asked looking panicked.

Fred nodded.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that."

"Neither was I brother, Neither was I."

"Do me a favour, Obliviate me?"

Fred smirked. "Not before we tell Sirius"

George snorted, remembering the time they'd accidentally walked in on Sirius wanking whilst watching a memory of his Hogwarts days on a projection pensive that someone had found whilst they were cleaning up Grimmauld Place. They'd learned just how far the Marauder's and Lily's friendship went that day.

And with that thought in mind, they disapparated away laughing.


End file.
